


3 Sentence Prompt Fills

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of filled shipgrumps prompts for a 3 sentence drabble fic *UPDATED WITH NEW PROMPTS 10/05*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Egobang

**Anonymous asked: egobang, arin teasing dan**

Arin is impressively patient when he wants to be, and his fingers have been roaming Dan’s body for  _hours_  now, stroking and tweaking and prodding and scratching. Danny is barely coherent at this point, and can only vocalise his reactions to Arin’s touch through wrecked, shuddering moans. By the time Arin reaches Dan’s dick, he’s so far gone that it takes two and a half pumps of his wrist before Danny’s coming with a grunt all over his own chest.

*

**Anonymous asked: Egobang, road trip.**

12 hours into the trip and they’ve stopped at 7 rest stops, played every song on Arin’s roadtrip playlist, as well as every CD that Danny’s brought along (because Danny’s a fucking dinosaur who still doesn’t own an iPod) Their conversations have gotten gay, then deep, then business-like, then really gay, and finally they’ve been sitting in silence for the last hour and a half with another 8 hours of driving to Austin.

‘So… road head?’ Danny suggests.

*

**Anonymous asked: egobang where dan takes care of arin while hes sick**

Dan’s seen Arin sick before, but never while Suzy’s been out of town. He arrives to the house to find Arin in bed, surrounded by tissues and half-eaten delivery boxes and smelling like he hasn’t showered in a week. It’s gross work getting the place cleaned up, and Dan wouldn’t call himself the most instinctive caretaker, but it’s all worth it when a freshly-showered Arin slides back into clean sheets and blearily mumbles a sleepy, bunged-up _thank you._

_*_

**Anonymous asked: egobang + collar play**

Danny’s laughter just about dies in his throat when Arin drops his robe to reveal he’s not wearing anything else besides the collar. He regrets the laughter as soon as Arin takes him in his mouth and guides Danny’s hand to the leather, nodding fervently around his dick when Dan hooks his thumb into the collar and uses it to firmly manoeuvre his head back and forth.

*

**Anonymous asked: if you are still taking prompts, how about some cute, cuddly egobang?**

'Hey Dan,' Arin murmurs into the mic as Danny messily notes the ending timestamp on the pad, 'you know how I'm your boss and can fire you if you refuse to snuggle with me?'

Danny laughs and agrees that _yeah, that’s something_. It’s just a little skit for the ending card, but nevertheless Danny hits the capture and crawls next to Arin, burrowing himself into the warmth of his side.

*

**Anonymous asked: egobang, shower sex.**

There’s soap in Dan’s eyes, and the water is just not  _quite_  hot enough. He keeps knocking himself in the shin with the bath faucet, and the shower valve is digging uncomfortably into his back. In fact, the only thing making this shower  _awesome_  is Arin grasping them both in his hands, moaning into Dan’s mouth while he jacks them off. 

*

**Anonymous asked: egobang, dan trying to dom (the keyword being "trying.")**

‘Yeah, yeah, you- you take this cock… Arin.’ Danny says haltingly, giving a lock of Arin’s hair a tug to compensate for his wavering attempt at dirty talk. Arin, at least, seems to be responding, and is breathing heavy, shuddering breaths through his nose against Dan’s belly. Until he notices his shoulders shaking, and realises that Arin’s laughing at him with his mouth around Dan’s dick. 

*

**Anonymous asked: Egobang, rimming *w***

Arin breaks into giggles halfway through the act, and Dan lifts his head from where his tongue is pressed flat against Arin’s hole, eyebrow raised.

‘Sorry dude, it’s just-’ he breaks into another fit, snorting immodestly, which in turn sets Dan off into high-pitched laughter. ‘A year ago you wouldn’t even make gay jokes on the show, and now you’re literally licking my asshole.’

*

**Anonymous asked: Egobang orgasm denial-?**

‘I’m getting close, dude.’ Arin warns, his fist beginning to speed up and stutter at the base of his dick.’

‘Good man, good! Now just,’ here Dan pauses to slow his own rhythm and reach his other hand down to demonstrate. 'hold it tightly around the base and just don’t let yourself come, ok?’

Arin dutifully complies, wincing visibly as his orgasm is strenuously aborted. 'Well done man, now just three or four more times and this is gonna rock your world.’

*

**Anonymous asked: egobang, 69?**

It’s clumsy, awkward and not super visually enticing, but Arin’s been wanting to try this for years, and he’s determined.

First they try Arin laying on the bed, with Dan lying across him, but Dan nearly kicks him in the eye trying to crawl into place, and trying it on their sides isn’t much better; Dan gets a dead leg three minutes in and has to hop around the room rubbing his thigh, which only kills the mood further.

They’re still trying when Suzy gets home from the grocery store and asks if either of them would like a sandwich, since they’ve been at it awhile and are probably getting kinda hungry.

*

**[anarchypancake](http://anarchypancake.tumblr.com/) asked: Sickly sweet egobang fluff? Maybe like post-filming mario 64 sleepy kisses and snuggles and stuff?**

Arin’s little tantrum has physically exhausted him, and Dan holds him in his arms like a baby, both of them swaddled in a blanket.

‘Say it again, Dan.’ Arin requests, his mournful gaze travelling over to where the N64 controller is embedded in the wall.

‘You’re my special snuggle guy, Arin.’

*

**Anonymous asked: Prison Grumps Arin and Danny possibly with Dirty talk?**

‘CO, honestly that shit belongs to my cellmate, not me!’ Dan insists, braced against the wall of the cell.

‘I don’t think I believe you, inmate.’ Arin growls, approaching Dan and sticking a finger into his mouth. 'Just to make sure, you’re gonna have to submit to a-’ he accompanies his words with a slap to Danny’s ass, ’…digital examination.’


	2. Rubberbang

**Anonymous asked: Ross/Dan, Ross totally fucks up at setting the mood for him and dan**

Ross’ train of thought goes something like  _Dan says candles get him in the mood, and that one time Holly had that candle burning when Danny came round we totally got to second base. Hence, 25 candles should at least secure me a blowjob._

To his credit, it almost works, but Ross has pissed off someone up there big-time, and what he secures instead is a half-naked Danny glaring at him as he stands on a chair furiously flapping a dishcloth at the smoke alarm.

*

**Anonymous  asked: since you mentioned it, rubberbang with copious dirty talk**

Ross’ face is upturned to the ceiling, an endless stream of curses and moans escaping his lips as if to the heavens. Danny is sweating beneath him, and offers his own harmony, an undercurrent of filth to Ross’ whimpered exclamations. They only pause from their symphony of  _oh god your cock Danny fuck me take it take this fucking dick_  when Ross violently sucks in a breath and stiffens, his knees squeezing Danny’s hips like a vice

*

**Anonymous asked: protecting my identity anyway here's your prompt; Ross getting annoyed at how cocky Dan is being at winning in a grumpcade episode**

‘You cheated!’ Ross yells, impossibly shrill as he chucks his controller onto the couch behind him.

‘No man, I’m just really,  _really_  awesome at video games,’ Danny shoots back, his lips curled into the biggest, most shit-eating grin he can manage, ‘but if you like, I can give you some tips?’

Ross’ wordless fury is only quelled when Danny leans forward to peck him on the lips in apology.

*

**Anonymous asked: please bless me with some rubberbang smut of any kind,**

Honestly, Dan thought Ross was just being his usual asshole self when he responded to Dan’s offhand insult with, ‘I  _will_  eat your ass. I’ll eat your ass right now!’

But it turns out Ross was 100% serious, and Danny is currently hunched over with his ass in the air, eating his words just as enthusiastically as Ross, true to his word, is eating ass, because  _fuck_  he’s good at it.

*

**Anonymous asked: Rubberbang, Ross doms like a boss**

Danny’s one and only attempt at taking control in he and Ross’ sex life ends with him flat on his back with Ross’ foot planted firmly on his chest.

‘I don’t remember saying you were allowed to talk to me like that.’ Ross says casually, his foot moving south to press a warning into Danny’s aching crotch.

*

**Anonymous asked: rubberbang at some cafe place outside with dan quietly giving ross a handjob under the table.**

With Ross sandwiched between Danny and a rather voluminous pot-plant, and hidden behind a long tablecloth, it’s really only his flushed face and darting eyes that would suggest anything was amiss.

‘Oh man, I dunno what I want to order; it all looks good.’ Dan remarks, setting down his menu with an amicable grin to the waitress taking their order, his hand never once slowing beneath the table.

*

**Anonymous asked: Request: Razzabang highschool au where they suck each others dicks in the bathroom (they're both 18, its senior year a month before graduation who even cares if they get caught at this point)**

(A/N I fucked up and accidentally read this as 'Rubberbang')

Danny’s gown is bunched in two great handfuls against his chest, and no matter how far they push Ross’ cap back, he still keeps getting stabbed in the belly by its corners, but it seems blasphemous to remove their outfits on such an auspicious occasion, so they deal with it as best they can.

Dan’s really starting to get into it, he can feel the heat building in the pit of his stomach as he leans back against the sinks, while Ross sucks his dick in a matter befitting the last time they’ll ever get to trade blowjobs in the ammonia-stenched school bathroom.

However, his little reverie is interrupted as he hears the ceremony begin from the auditorium, and as he rips his dick out of Ross’ mouth and scurries out of the bathroom, he curses his family for having an 'A’ surname, and thanks them for at least having the courtesy to make the next letter far enough down the alphabet that he probably has time to tidy himself up before he’s called onto the stage.


	3. Rubberraptor

**Anonymous asked: cute boyfriends arin and ross go out on a date or some shit and then afterwards they give each other handjobs and/or blowjobs??**

The date is oddly romantic for Arin and Ross, as Arin actually agrees to take Ross to a Del Taco and Ross shows his gratitude by hand feeding him nachos, right there in the restaurant. As the date draws to a close - only to be revived by some pretty heated making out at Ross’ front door - which escalates until Arin is on his knees in Ross’ living room - the date seems like it’s going to be an overall success.

But they come to regret the decision of the Salsa Verde nachos over the Chilli Cheese when Ross suddenly hops up and out of Arin’s mouth, before rushing to the bathroom to frantically wash the lingering jalapeno off his dick.

*

**Anonymous asked: Rubberraptor comforting sex...during sad times... maybe :(**

All the soft touches and consoling whispers in the world wouldn’t dry Ross’ tears, Arin knows that. But he’s determined to try, and he tries to bring Ross back, to make him focus on the pure, comforting feeling of their naked bodies sliding together to make him forget about the local Del Taco restaurant closing down.

‘They’ll open up a new Del Taco near us someday,’ he promises between kisses, ‘and in the meantime, we can still go to Taco Bell.’

*

**Anonymous asked: rubberraptor, ross being bscly arins half feral guard dog ?**

Ross has spent so much time in America that sometimes, Arin forgets that he’s Australian. But there’s no forgetting his heritage when some guy mutters ‘fags’ as he walks past and Ross turns in the street and says ‘Oi mate, you wanna come say that to my fuckin’ face, ya cunt?’ at the top of his voice. Suitably humiliated, the guy mumbles his apology and scurries off, but not before Ross calls him back to apologise to Arin as well. 

*

**Anonymous asked: rubberraptor, spanking**

It starts out when Arin gives Ross a playful swat after he’s been particularly annoying during a Steam Train recording. And it continues when Ross spends the next few weeks pissing off Arin and responding to his angry outbursts with ‘what are you gonna do,  _spank me_?’ It ends when Arin finally pulls Ross over his knee, fortunately face-down so he doesn’t have to witness Ross’ shit-eating grin.

*

**Anonymous asked: *busts into your inbox* cUTE RUBBERRAPTOR PLEASE**

Honestly, Suzy’s not entirely sure what she expected to find when she came home after sending a very drunk Arin home with a reluctantly designated driver Ross. The house trashed, maybe, or an equally drunk Ross. Probably not what she does find, which is Arin tucked up under a blanket on the sofa in a clean t-shirt with Ross snoozing next to him.

*

**Anonymous asked: can i humbly ask for some rubberraptor with dom!ross?**

‘The more you struggle, the harder I get.’ Ross says sweetly, smirking at a scowling Arin who is trapped between his knees and pulling at the bondage tape strapping his wrists together. ‘Now, are you going to refer to me properly as “Master Ross, Supreme Overlord of my Dick”, or am I gonna have to fetch the gag?’

*

**Anonymous asked: suzy and holly domming arin and ross? :o**

‘Now kiss each other.’ Holly commands, earning a smirk from Suzy.

Arin and Ross shoot alarmed looks at each other. Arin’s about to complain that forcing them to make out is an abuse of their power, but is shut up by Ross shrugging, straddling his hips and dipping Arin’s head back so that the ladies get the full benefit of their fervent making out.

*

**Anonymous asked: rubberraptor orgasm denial**

‘Fuckin- fuck you Ross, I fucking hate you, you piece of shit fuckin’ asshole with your…. fuck you, man.’

Ross waits patiently while Arin writhes and swears and tries to thrust into Ross’ too-tight fist. Finally, he calms down, and his breathing returns to normal before he nods to Ross to get him back to the brink again.

*

**Anonymous asked: Rubberiplier with sadist!Ross (If you don't wanna write mark you can sub (wink wink nudge nudge) arin if you wanna)**

Ross has to give himself a moment to take in the sound Arin makes after he slaps him. He’s been toying with Arin for nearly an hour now, and what started out as yelps and moans have softened into hoarse whimpers and teary sobs. Stooping for a kiss, Ross waits for Arin’s defenses to lower, letting him enjoy the tenderness of his mouth before he bites down hard on Arin’s bottom lip and lets the piercing cry travel straight down to his cock.

*

**Anonymous asked: rubberraptor, romantic date**

Honestly, Arin’s a little out of his depth. Ross hasn’t pulled any punches, and the room is littered with candles, rose petals, and a side table covered in a tablecloth and set for two. Sensing Arin’s hesitation, Ross holds up the game cartridge sitting on the coffee table, and suggests,

‘Dinner followed by me wrecking your ass at Mario Kart?’


	4. Rubberdoop

**[rashasher](http://rashasher.tumblr.com/) asked: rubberdoop being dorks about animating and editing?**

Neither Ross nor Barry are particularly skilled at displaying affection, as Ross seems to fall back on humor to spare himself the potential humiliation of being sappy, and Barry’s last attempt at making a cute gesture resulted in him awkwardly patting Ross on the head for ten long seconds. So when Barry gets a stroke of genius one day and edits the latest Grumpcade with him and Arin into a little eight-second clip of their audio, cut into segments so they’re saying ‘Ross is great and what a nice ass’, Ross returns the sentiment by spending two hours on a dumb animation that’s left on a thumb drive on Barry’s desk the next day.

Barry opens the file to find a looped video of two adorable cartoon dicks with Barry’s beard and Ross’ hair skipping through a meadow together.

*

**Anonymous asked: Rubberdoop phone sex?**

Ross is just about getting into it, has finally gotten over the self-conscious awkwardness of touching himself with someone listening in and is concentrating on the delicious noises Barry is making through the phone. Suddenly, he has to wrench the phone away from his ear when there’s a loud rustling and muffled shouting on the other end of the line, and a few moments later, Danny’s voice purrs _hey Ross whatcha doin’?_   through the phone.

‘You owe my dick an apology.’ Ross snaps, hanging up.

*

**Anonymous asked: Ross/Barry cum play? :3c**

Barry realises why Ross looked so smug when he emerged from Barry’s crotch when he opens his mouth halfway through their kiss and he feels the familiar tang of his own spunk on Ross’ tongue.

‘Gross, dude!’ he protests, wrenching his head away and wrinkling his nose in disgust.

But there’s no denying the achey throb of his spent dick when Ross sticks his tongue out, his eyes devious and glistening as cum drips from the end of it and down his chin.


	5. Razzabang

**Anonymous asked: Razzabang with dirty talking Barry.**

Danny’s been needling at Barry to be more vocal in the bedroom for weeks now. He always feels self-conscious being so loud when Barry’s nearly silent apart from the choked-off groan when he comes. And though it hasn’t materialised exactly how he’d expected, he can’t say he’s disappointed when Barry interprets his request for ‘vocalising’ by grabbing him by the hair and hissing ‘You gonna suck this cock like the skilled little slut you are?’ through gritted teeth.

*

**Anonymous asked: razzabang featuring making bad puns mid-coitus**

‘Barry, I will kick you out of this bed, I swear to God.’

‘But Dan, does this mean you don’t wanna get _Avislammed_?’

‘That’s it, you’re sleeping on the couch.’

*

**Anonymous asked: razzabang feat. barry also realizing through porn viewing that hey kyros christian totally does kinda resemble dan and he kinda uses that to his advantage whoops**

It’s not weird, Barry tells himself, to click on a thumbnail of a gay porn video  _just_  because one of the actors resembles your roommate. And it’s just natural curiosity to google the name of the actor to find more videos. But it  _might_  be a little excessive to mute one of the actor’s solo videos and jerk off while you imagine your roommate moaning in your ear. 

*

**Anonymous asked: barry/danny with shy barry because shy barry is best**

For the first two weeks that Barry and Dan move in together, Danny’s at least 40% sure that Barry is planning to murder him in the shower, _Psycho_ -style. Every time he leaves the bathroom, a towel loosely wrapped around his waist, Barry always seems to be standing near the bathroom door, turning and fleeing whenever Danny emerges. It’s only when he finds a scrawled note on the kitchen counter, reading  _I love hearing you sing in the shower, do you take requests?_  that he understands why.

*

**Anonymous asked: RAZZABANG nipple play PLEASE**

Honestly, Barry’s never gotten the whole nipple thing. His nipples aren’t super sensitive, and he has other places he’d rather his bedmates utilise their tongues or fingers for.

Danny, however, does have super-sensitive nipples, and as Barry strains his eyes upwards from where his tongue is dragging over Danny’s chest to see him writhing helplessly, tugging at the tie holding his wrists together as he keens and moans, he’s starting to understand the whole nipple thing a little better.

*

**[leigh-daniel-avidaniel](http://leigh-daniel-avidaniel.tumblr.com/) asked: Drunk Razzabang maybe please? vuv <3**

Dan can’t remember the last time he was this drunk. He hasn’t been intoxicated for a  _long_  time, on alcohol or otherwise, for various reasons, but he trusts Barry. And for good reason, because giggly, sloppy kisses while they watch the masterpiece of suck that is  _Sharknado 2_  and eat popcorn is the best night in he’s had in months.

*

**Anonymous asked: razzabang with bottom!barry being a little too loud??**

The downstairs neighbors sound furious, judging by the intensity of the thumps on the ceiling below them. But Danny is not about to slow down, because Barry sounds like he’s getting fucked  _just right_ , and how often is Dan that good in bed? So he’s glad when Barry doesn’t seem to mind too much when he clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle his loud, wanton moaning.

*

**Anonymous asked: Razzabang with dirty-talking Barry!**

Danny strains his ears to listen over the sound of him fisting his own dick. On the other end of the phone, Barry is muttering all sorts of filth to him; telling him how nicely he fits on his cock, how he wants to mark up his throat with his mouth, how he wants to fuck him hard enough they can’t face the rest of the apartment building the next morning. Despite being the quieter of the couple, Barry is the more imaginative and depraved by  _miles._

_*_

**Anonymous asked: Razzabang, the morning after**

Dan wakes up to an empty bed. It stings a little; he’s used to waking up alone after a one-night stand, but he thought Barry was different, and had even been foolish enough to believe that maybe this was more than a one-night hookup. So he’s actually relieved when he hears the piercing screech of the fire alarm and runs to the kitchen to find an apologetic Barry frantically flapping a dishcloth at the charred remains of his breakfast-in-bed.

*

**Anonymous asked: Oh okay- Just some Razzabang then? Top Dan plz.**

It takes them both by surprise, Barry creeping into Dan’s room one night and mouthing at Dan’s jaw in the darkness like his life depends on it. The room is pitch black; Barry has to feel his way onto Dan’s dick, shifting and groping and trusting that the noises Dan has been making are him covering and slicking himself up. With no visuals to distract him, and no preparation to ease the slide down, Barry feels every scalding-hot inch of Danny’s cock disappear inside him.

*

**Anonymous asked: Razzabang - proposal**

Dan’s enthusiasm for sports is only exacerbated when he’s around friends, as Barry comes to find out when the Jumbotron finds them in the stadium crowd with Dan clinging to his arm and his leg hooked over Barry’s.

Dan’s response to the attention is to drop to one knee by Barry’s seat and theatrically take his hand, eliciting an awed and excited murmur from the crowd.

Barry fans his face for imaginary tears as Danny leans forward and murmurs, just loud enough for him to hear, ‘Barry, would you make me the happiest bro in the world and suck my dick?’

*

**Anonymous asked: Idk if you are still taking prompts, but if you are, could you possibly write some kind of razzabang angst?**

Dan doesn’t say anything when he gets home from his date to find his room trashed. He can see Barry’s shadow under his own door, knows that he’s listening out for a reaction, for Dan to get pissed and confront him so he can take out his misery but screaming it in Dan’s face.

But Dan doesn’t; he just mumbles a goodnight as he passes Barry’s door and shuts his own so he can begin cleaning up the mess.


	6. Ninja Ship Party

**Anonymous asked: ninja ship party with brian being a tease**

Where exactly Brian managed to find a flogger in the tiny town of National Harbor, Danny’s not exactly sure. He does know that Brian looks entirely too comfortable trailing the tails of the whip over Danny’s bare chest. But after 20 minutes of nothing more than light, teasing trails that leave frustratingly unfulfilling sparks of electricity over Danny’s skin, he’s wishing Brian would either hit him with it or shove it up his ass. 

*

**Anonymous asked: ninja ship partyyyyyyy but with dan on top**

_The element of surprise_  Dan thinks smugly as he wraps his leg around Brian’s waist and flips them, revelling in the way Brian’s eyebrows shoot up from where he’s lying beneath him on the bed. Brian’s not often caught off-guard, but Danny’s little switcheroo has Brian vulnerable enough that he lets out an honest-to-God proper moan when Danny grinds their crotches together.

‘Now,’ he whispers huskily as he leans down and brushes his lips to Brian’s ear, ‘you’re gonna lie there and do exactly what I say, and if you’re good I’ll let you clean me up afterwards.’

*

**Anonymous asked: brian/dan, power bottoming**

To say Danny’s shocked at Brian’s casual ‘yes’ to his question about topping for once would be an understatement; he was expecting weeks of negotiations.

But Dan should have learnt by now that Brian is always in control. Whether that be at work, at an NSP shoot, on a date, or while riding Danny’s dick like he’s trying to win the Kentucky Derby.

*

**Anonymous asked: Ninja ship party; Dan is very happy to see Brian after a long time in London**

Danny finally gets Brian back to the apartment after a gruelling 40 minutes of handing out presents and souvenirs to their friends, luring him into his bedroom with the promise of a special gift, just for Brian.

Brian raises an eyebrow archly when Dan drops his pants. ‘There had better be tickets to the Prokofiev concert hidden in your asscrack, Dan, because your dick is not a fair trade for the extra luggage fee I had to pay to get that shit on the plane.’

*

**Anonymous asked: Literally anything ninja ship party**

Brian was right, it  _is_ hard to breathe in the ninja mask. Especially with Brian’s hand firmly clutching his neck while he fucks him. Not to mention when Brian leans down and roughly and ineffectively kisses him through the fabric.

*

**Anonymous asked: Ninja sex party, playing around with horns?**

'Not as good as the fluorescent leotard from the Attitude City video,' Brian notes, running his hands over the plastic horns affixed to Danny's head, 'but still a very good costume.

Below him, Danny rolls his eyes fondly, his lips curling slightly at the corners from where they’re wrapped around Brian’s cock. Brian grins at him, giving an experimental tug to the horns.

*

**Anonymous asked: Brian powerbottoming Dan senseless (I don't think that's how the verb works and it's an ugly sentence but u know)**

It’s been like 40 minutes; how Brian has neither come or collapsed from exhaustion is completely beyond Dan, especially as the cock ring and the intensity of sensation on his aching cock are the only things that have kept him from doing the same.

'Can we switch positions again before my legs give out?' Brian shoots him a withering look as he rises off the bed, only to grab Dan, throw him onto the blankets on his back and straddle him, giving him a beat to recover before riding his dick into the horizon.

*

**Anonymous asked: Ninjashipparty, ninja Brian is very protective of Dan**

‘Brian!’ Dan protests, exasperated, ‘He was only flirting!’

Ninja Brian says nothing, but glares daggers at Danny.

‘You’re a jealous ass,’ Dan mutters, bending down to pull the literal dagger out of the guy on the floor.

*

**Anonymous asked: Dan/Brian laughing during sex.**

Brian’s an asshole, but damned if Dan has never laughed so much during a sexual encounter. Brian has been keeping up the charade for almost ten minutes now, deadpan asking Dan if he might have dropped his dick somewhere, then rummaging through his discarded jeans to see if it might have fallen in there. Dan’s in reluctant hysterics by the time Brian brings his hand up to his forehead and inspects his crotch like he’s looking for a lost contact.


	7. Table Ship

**Anonymous asked: how about some table ship with suzy introducing barry to taxidermy**

'Its pretty cute, he looks like he's saying “hello Barry, my name is Chico, please stick pins in me”' Barry says, poking at the mounted butterfly with his tweezers. Suzy rolls her eyes and gently takes the tweezers out of Barry's hands. 

'You don't know what you're talking about, obviously his name is Vincent.'

*

**Anonymous asked: tableship orgasm denial**

Suzy cocks her head, pantomiming deafness as she holds the hand which isn’t currently squeezing the base of his aching, throbbing cock to her ear. Barry tries not to glare at her, which is hard considering she’s got him pinned down by the crotch so he can’t thrust up, meaning he can only pathetically wiggle his hips to indicate to her that he  _really needs to come._

Also she knows how hard it is to form the word ‘please’ around the panties stuffed in his mouth, so she’s just taunting him now.

*

**Anonymous asked: Table Ship with dom Suzy teasing Barry during a shoot**

It’s a perk of dressing like a dominatrix most of the time, that you get to turn up to a shoot where your poor sub is trying diligently to remember his choreography and can wear the same thigh-high stiletto boots you had on last night. You stand behind the camera, your legs in a wide stance, and Barry clocks them almost immediately. Maybe he’s remembering where you had him flat on his back on your bed last night, your stiletto hovering menacingly over his crotch, because you can just about see him begin to sweat in his kigu from where you’re standing.

*

**Anonymous asked: Barry being an Olympic level sub**

_Four orgasms_ , Suzy notes proudly from where she’s been seated on Barry’s face for the past 40 minutes. And as tired as his jaw must be, as wrecked and wet his face is when she leans away to ask him if he wants a break, as much as her own legs are quivering from the intensity of the pleasure he’s been delivering, his only response to her question is to lick his lips and ask, ‘Would it be okay if we  _didn’t_  have a break?’

*

**[grumplovely](http://grumplovely.tumblr.com/) asked: Danny catching Barry and Suzy in the midst of something kinky**

Danny doesn’t notice at first; his attention is on the pile of mail he’s sorting through. It’s not until he hears Barry grunt in shock that his eyes snap up to see him stretched over their kitchen table, shirtless and covered in wax.

‘Well Dan,’ Suzy says, setting down the candle and placing her hand on her hip, ‘are you going to stand there gaping at us, or are you gonna join in?’

*

**Anonymous asked: dude you still takin requests? cos listen: tableship with pegging**

'They're at it again,' Dan notes to Arin, reclining on the couch during a late-night home recording session. Arin just smirks, and hopes that the rhythmic thumping of Barry fucking his wife isn't picked up on the audio capture.

What they don’t know is that it’s actually Barry getting fucked, bracing himself on his elbows while Suzy’s hips slam the bedframe into the wall.

*

**Anonymous asked: Barry\Suzy where one of them has a thing for knives**

Barry’s chuckling nervously as Suzy trails the knife across his collarbones, snaking it down his belly. Sweat starts to gather and drip at his temples as the sharp, sliding pinch of the blade gets closer and closer to his straining cock. Suzy feels him tip his head back as it begins to bite into his flesh, and wonders what the hell it is about the little red beads of blood dotting his abdomen that gets Barry off this intensely.

*

**Anonymous asked: Barry getting legitimately angry at Mario party and asking Suzy to cuff him so he can calm down.**

He gets a warning look from Suzy and an accompanied nervous glance from Arin, but Barry’s too far gone at this point. Finally, after a pretty mean-spirited jab at Ross for getting Last Hit on a game he was winning, Barry interrupts himself by begging Suzy to  _please Suzy please tie me down I’m losing it_ , which Suzy promptly obliges by whisking him out of the room and taking him to her workspace, fishing the handcuffs out of the drawer and cuffing him to the leg of the desk. While Ross resets the audio capture, Suzy rubs the heel of her palm against a whining Barry’s crotch, to give him something besides his own anger to focus on, and maybe redirect the bloodflow from his face to his dick.

*

**Anonymous asked: my body and sould craves tableship cuddles!**

It’s now gotten to the point where they will seek each other out anywhere, at any time of day, to curl up next to the other or drop into their lap for cuddles. Arin’s actually found them huddled under Barry’s desk, Suzy’s head in Barry’s lap while he sleepily strokes her hair. Arin had just sighed and gone to fetch a blanket from the filming room.


	8. EgoFlapBang

**Anonymous asked: (ego)Flapbang, Suz having her and dan wearing matching shibari under their clothes and talking him into it the morning after dan spends the night with her and arin.**

‘Ohhhh, it’s a pentagram.’ Dan says as Suzy draws the piece of rope over his chest. It’s been a good fifteen minutes of Arin giving some pretty confusing directions from the bed via picture tutorials pulled up on his phone, and Suzy desperately trying to interpret those directions, but finally she and Dan have matching stars in black cotton rope fitted snugly to their chests.

‘I’m gonna get you to snapchat me a picture of your chest later today so I know you haven’t taken it off.’ Suzy warns as she hops on the bed to give her enough height to help Dan into his sweater.

*

**Anonymous asked: arin and suzy make a sex tape for dan ;D**

Honestly, Dan’s never been great at watching porn, he finds the staged attraction kind of awkward, and he’d rather be having sex than watching it, you know? So when he opens the file Arin’s sent to him, with a title that doesn’t mince any words about what he’s about to see, he decides to watch more out of appreciation for the fact that Arin and Suzy have gone to all this trouble than anything else. Or so he thinks, until Suzy enters the frame in an outfit that would put a Victoria’s Secret model to shame, maneuvers her husband onto the bed, straddles him and then gives the camera a look that makes Dan’s mouth go dry.

*

**Anonymous asked: polygrumps truth or dare????**

Playing Truth or Dare with Arin and Suzy was the worst idea Dan’s ever had. For one, he grossly underestimated how high the stakes were on his first turn; asking Arin to strip down to his boxers in front of his best friend and his wife is not Dan’s finest hour.  _Secondly_ , he thinks, as Suzy uploads the video of him seductively blowing a banana to the company Instagram account,  _these fuckers play dirty._

_*_

**Anonymous asked: Suzy/Arin/Danny pegging with bottom Arin?**

Dan’s always been terrified of something finding its way up his ass; whether it’s fingers, a dick or one of those tropical fish everyone always jokes about when you go on vacation somewhere hot. But Arin seems the opposite of terrified, in fact, he’s literally begging Suzy to fuck him with the strap-on.

After twenty minutes of watching Arin moan, swear and eventually come all over his own chest, Dan meekly asks Suzy if maybe she’ll try it one him sometime.


	9. RazzaFlaptor

**Anonymous asked: if youre still taking promts, arin/suzy/barry cuddling and being adorable :3**

It’s a warm, fuzzy, contended sort of feeling, right in the pit of his stomach. He feels little pangs of it when Suzy nestles into his side while they watch a movie, or when Arin thanks him for something by ruffling his hair and gently butting him with his head. But it’s only when they’re like this, curled up in bed together with his legs intertwined with Suzy and her butt resting on his thighs, with Arin flush to his back and his nose huffing warm air into Barry’s neck, that he feels the true measure of his affection for these two.

*

**Anonymous asked: Razzaflaptor, Suzy doms her boys**

Kneeling on all fours on the floor, Arin’s learning that Suzy doesn’t play favorites with her subs, regardless of whether they’re her, you know, husband.

'B, do you wanna tell Arin the correct thing to say when mistress asks you if you want her to sit on your face?'

'You say, “yes please, mistress.”' Barry answers, his smile unbearably smug from his position in front of Arin.

*

**Anonymous asked: arin/barry/suzy experimenting with bondage!**

It’s terrifying how they almost seem to move as one; how a relationship spanning half their lives has apparently given them telepathy or something. Arin pauses from sucking at Barry’s hipbone because he seems to sense that Suzy needs help tying his wrists to the bedframe, and moves up to help her while she scoots down the bed, trailing her fingernails down his body as she goes.

It’s somewhere between five minutes and two hours later (Barry can’t tell) that they bring him to orgasm; their lips and tongues and fingers working him over so smoothly that it feels like he’s been well-fucked by one incredibly lithe and co-ordinated person.

*

**Anonymous asked: if youre still taking promts, how about some aftercare with suzy taking care of arin and barry after a bdsm session?**

Aside from gentle kisses and murmured reassurance, Suzy has found the easiest way to bring Arin and Barry back to themselves is a good old-fashioned singalong. She gently cleans them up as Arin works through his catalogue of Saturday morning cartoon show theme songs, and by the time she tosses some warm clothes at both of them, they look more or less back to normal, if a little exhausted. It’s then that Barry suggests an episode or two of Sailor Moon, since Arin’s performance of the theme has put him in the mood for it.


	10. Polybomb

**Anonymous asked: polybomb with breath play?**

It occurs to Arin just as he goes light-headed that Danny and Brian have  _totally_  done this before. He can see it in their glances to each other, in the way they instinctively know that it’s Brian who wraps his hand around Arin’s throat, applying delicious pressure while Dan mouths at his hipbone and roughly palms him through his jeans. And just as he starts seeing black spots in his vision, he sees Dan pop up to gesture to Brian over his shoulder that he has about three seconds before Arin blacks out, and Brian eases off just enough that he’s conscious when his orgasm hits him like a train.


	11. Three Team Steam

**Anonymous asked: could uhm, three team steam, uhm, uhh dping, uhhh**

Honestly, Arin’s not sure why Danny’s sweating so much, _he’s_  the one with two dicks inside him. Although how he’s coherent enough to even have that thought is beyond him, as with every thrust from either man, he’s getting frissons of pleasure shooting through his body, and it feels like he’s getting punched in the gut, but in a good way. Behind him, Ross’ head flops forward, and Arin can just make out the shape of the words as Ross whispers  _oh my god_  into his back.

*

**Anonymous asked: ok egorubberbang or something. three team steam. first-time sex with each other but there's lots of laughing and jokes because they're all really nervous**

Contrary to Arin and Ross’ assumptions, Dan has never actually had a threesome before, which means their expectation of Dan choreographing some super hot and aesthetically pleasing three-way sex goes out the window around the time that he kicks Arin in the chin. Ross, completely naked and attempting to give Danny a handjob, laughs so hard that he falls off the bed with a thump.

Arin rubs his chin and ruefully suggests they watch some porn for inspiration.

*

**Anonymous asked: Ross and Arin spit-roasting Dan**

Ross, as it turns out, is an incredibly pushy but co-ordinated addition to a threesome. Arin’s perfectly happy to go with the flow, to let Ross manoeuvre him from where he’s trading gentle kisses with Dan to reclining across the couch and cradling Dan’s had in his lap as he guides his dick into his mouth.

It’s probably for the best that it is Arin in his mouth, and not Ross, who from the way he keeps smacking Dan’s ass or pulling out so that Dan has to push back to fuck himself on it, he’d probably end up getting his cock bitten off.


	12. Rare Pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For pairings that I may not get again and don't really warrant their own chapter

**Anonymous said to[bloodyscrollox](http://bloodyscrollox.tumblr.com/): ** a 3 sentence fic involving Suzy and Ross

‘Tell me what she sounds like when she comes.’ Suzy gasps out, a brief respite from where she’s savagely sucking on Ross’ neck. Ross can’t help but feel like he’s being used a little bit, as Suzy’s been bringing Holly up constantly the entire time he’s been fucking her. 

*

**Anonymous asked: Bangiplier (if that's a thing you're into?) + sexting**

Later that evening, a hysterically laughing Mark will show Danny the timestamped moment that he gets the text from Mark on Friendzone. The way he switches from being totally engaged to his eyes going completely vacant as he reads ‘ _watching you on fzone and daydreaming about shooting my load all over that pretty face <3_’. After four minutes of Mark pausing and replaying the same moment, Danny finally snaps the laptop shut and asks if he’s actually planning on making good on his text.

*

**[fracturedteeth](http://fracturedteeth.tumblr.com/) asked: Truly we are blessed on this day, your 3 sentence fics are amazing. Also, prompt: Danny face fucking Barry and coming all over his face while mistress Suzy pegs him from behind.**

Suzy’s sweating, and it’s only her momentum that’s keeping her upright on her shaking legs. Danny’s close, she can tell by the way his eyes are starting to glaze, and she beckons him in for a kiss. He leans over Barry’s prostrate form and groans into her mouth as sure enough, she hears Barry gasp with freed lips as Dan paints streaks across his face.

*

**Anonymous asked: ninja²/rubberbrian sleepy cuddles/makeouts?**

Brian will constantly complain that he’s too old and too tired to keep up with someone as young as Ross, and that he  _absolutely_  has to go to bed early. He’s pretty sure Ross cottoned on long ago to the fact that with Brian’s usual workload and lifestyle, there’s _absolutely_ nothing wrong with his energy and that his early bedtimes are more to do with getting Ross into bed with him as soon as possible.

It doesn’t stop Ross from immediately snuggling into him and blindly feeling for his mouth in the dark, trading sloppy, comfortable kisses until they fall asleep with their faces next to each other on the pillow.

*

**(Rubberbrian attempt 1)**

They’re alone together for what is maybe the first time since they’ve met, sitting in the green room while Danny and Arin film their sequences. Brian’s determined to test the theory he’s been nursing for weeks now, and sits a little too close next to Ross on the couch. Ross proves his theory correct by stopping Brian’s big seduction speech in its tracks and leaning over to kiss him hard on the mouth. 

*

**Anonymous asked: Arin/Brian having sex during recording times ;)**

Danny comes back from lunch to find the recording studio empty of Arin and Brian, who had demurred out of getting lunch with him in favor of fine-tuning Arin’s track for Hero of Rhyme. But as a puzzled Danny slips on the headphones and replays the last hour of footage, the recorded ah fuck Arin, not here, and come down to the parking lot, I wanna blow you in my car spell out quite a different set of events for Arin and Brian.

But Dan has learn from experience how valuable it is having this sort of upper hand over Brian, so when a certain two sneaky assholes return to the booth, a little flushed but only very slightly dishevelled and brandishing a sheet of lyrics by way of an excuse, Dan keeps his mouth shut and decides to sit on this one for now.

*

**[ashlyshy](http://ashlyshy.tumblr.com/) asked: commanderflap (flapmander?) with morning after cuddling !**

‘It’s too warm to cuddle.’ Suzy whines, wriggling in Holly’s arms. Holly rectifies the situation immediately by taking off her sleeping shirt and helping Suzy out of hers. With the feeling of their naked skin pressed together and Holly’s hand lazily drifting down between her thighs, Suzy’s beginning to warm up in a different area.

*

**Anonymous asked: Secretive JonDan-? SexTron-? o xo**

What Dan doesn’t tell Arin about his trip back home is the little detour he makes to visit an old friend. Jon lets him in, beaming, and Dan’s barely through the door before he’s pressed up against it, Jon mouthing hotly at his neck.

‘God I missed you so much,’ he says between kisses, as Dan claws at his back. ‘Arin has no fuckin’ idea what he’s missing out on.’

*

**Anonymous asked: sorry if you've gotten something like this before but what about arin/barry/dan with Dan and Barry dping Arin if that's okay?**

Dan doesn’t think he’s ever heard the word ‘fuck’ come out of Arin’s mouth so many times in quick succession, which is honestly pretty impressive, considering how long he’s been on the show.

He has the perfect view from his angle; Barry and Arin are both flushed and sweating, eyes shut and mouths open, and Dan is just so fucking enamored.

He reaches up to kiss Arin deeply, his hand moving to cup Barry’s face as he makes a deep thrust, enough to bring out another litany of curses against his mouth.

*

**Anonymous asked: holly/ross/suzy/arin foursome goodness, yeah!!!**

They make it work, with four-way dates and weekend getaways and the occasional mumbled answer and change of subject when the question arises from friends and family.

How exactly a little casual wife-swapping turned into a pretty serious polyamorous quadrant, no one’s really sure. But with hands and limbs and even a couple of lips entwined in the darkness of the movie theatre, no one really cares, either.

*

**Anonymous asked: Would you mind doing some cute cuddly proninja?**

It’s been months since they saw each other, and no one is more aware of that than Jared. He sticks his face straight into Ross’ chest, and refuses to move until Ross suggests that snuggles in a hotel bed would probably be more comfortable than standing in the lobby. Heidi and Holly exchange glances behind their retreating backs and decide to go find the hotel bar.

*

**Anonymous asked: Here's one for ya: Holly punishing Dan for being just a little too mean to Ross.**

Dan knows as soon as he gets the snapchat from Holly that things are gonna be bad; a snap of Ross sitting dejectedly on the couch with the caption, ‘what did you say to my husband?’

There’s no point in apologies when she turns up at his door 15 minutes later. Dan just lets her in, drops to his knees, and braces himself for the worst.


End file.
